Love us
by farrahbarrett
Summary: Following the story from Christian's reaction about blip. Ana runs, but doesn't get to far. What if his family is there to support her? Will he come back to her and be a loving father, or will he return to his own dominant ways. (First Fanfic) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

How can life take such a turn? We were so happy going about our new found love and tackling the challenges of marriage. I love blip already and I've only known of his existence for 6 hours.

I just got home and I knew the backlash from Christian would be explosive, but I didn't think he would storm out. I don't feel like I should remain here without him. Where should I go? Maybe I should head to Kate's or maybe I should call Ray. I can't seem to make a coherent thought, I'm running on autopilot. I run up to our bedroom and grab a duffle bag and fill it with my original Walmart wardrobe and rush around the house trying to find an answer to who knows what.

I grab my keys from the front table in the foyer and drop my phone to the floor shattering the screen into oblivion. I really shouldn't be driving in this state, but I have got to get out of here. I rush to the garage and hope security has fucked off and decided to let me go. I squeal my tires out of the garage, I' m really lucky I don't cause an accident or take out a pedestrian. I drive like a maniac to Kate's. Her car isn't in sight, but let's pray she left the key under the doormat. Thank fuck Kate is so predictable. Now I can stay in my old room and figure out a plan of attack.

I don't even take note of the place I just take my stuff to my old room and crash into the bed like an emotional teenager and just sob. Why it is Disney movies have taught us when a crisis is at the front to throw ourselves at the bed?

After a decent amount of time of sobbing I rush to the bathroom to throw up all the contents of my stomach. Looking in the mirror I notice how pale I am, I sure as hell hope I don't get sick with all this fucking stress. I splash some water on my face and peal my clothing off from the day and crawl into bed. Tomorrow better be fucking better, I can't deal with this shit.

I wake up feeling disgusting, and to incessant knocking on the door. I take my time getting up and slowly creep into the kitchen. I really don't feel like facing anybody so I peek out the peep hole in the door and see Taylor. Well of course my loving prick of a husband doesn't come to find me but his fucking henchmen. Well you just dug yourself deeper ass wipe.

I open the door a crack while keeping the chain locked and look at Taylor with the biggest bitch face I can accomplish while feeling extremely nauseas.

"What Taylor?"

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey sent me to bring you home. He apologizes profusely and feels terrible about the way he treated you. So if you'll come with me maa'm."

"Fuck off Taylor. He didn't come to do his dirty work himself and he didn't mention anything about blip here, you tell Mr. Grey to go fuck one of his subs and leave me the hell alone. I don't need that idiot. I didn't need a man for all of my life and I don't need one now." I subconsciously rub my nonexistent belly that my baby is growing in. I will protect you blip forever, don't worry.

"I understand Mrs. Grey"

How did that work. Taylor never backs down. He must be just as pissed at Christian as me. As that thought comes to mind I rush to the bathroom and throw up for what feels like hours. I cuddle the toilet for a good hour after throwing up just to feel the cool of the porcelain. Why is it when I throw up I like to cuddle something cold even if it's probably a disgusting breeding grounds for germs. In this moment I'm very thankful that Kate and I decided to purchase the cushioned shower mat.

I must've fell asleep because the next thing I know my hair is being brushed from my face and someone is trying to coax me out of my restless sleep. It's definitely Kate I can smell her perfume which makes me gag and pull myself up to the edge of the toilet seat to throw up the bile in my stomach. God that shit burns.

"Ana, oh my god, sweetheart, what's going on? Oh god I should call a doctor? No I'll drive you to the hospital? Shit, I'll just call an ambulance!"

I manage to get out between the now dry heaves, "No…. Kate, don't worry about me it's just the flu."

"This is not just the flu honey, because if it was then Christian wouldn't have called Elliot to ask if he had seen you, and you would be at home with him being mister _I know what's best, in control, stick up his ass self._ So what's going on, I walk in here to you passed out and a toilet full of vomit. Please tell me how to help."

"Kate I'm fine, honestly…"

"Bull shit Ana" Kate goes to grab her cell phone to call Elliot.

I grab her hand to stop her, but she's already called him. What's the point at least she's not calling the hospital or forcing me to the car. I only hear her side of the conversation, but I know how Elliot is responding.

"Elliot Baby, I found Ana… Yeah she was curled up beside the toilet passed out. She says she has the flu but there's gotta be more… she's really pale and skinny…"at that she shoots me a glare "Can you just come over. I'm worried about her, but she refuses medical help... Okay Laters baby"

She come back over to me and starts rubbing my back. "Ana, do you want some water? Or Tea?"

All I do is nod my head at that and at that she leaves the bathroom to go to the kitchen. Not even a minute later she returns with the water and tells me she's got the pot of water on for me. I must've dosed off again because the next thing I know the knocking at the door has returned. Seems like people like to interrupt my sleep. She looks at me concerned and then goes to get it. Feeling better when I cuddle the cool toilet so I don't even bother moving. In comes Kate, Elliot and Grace all with concerned looks on their faces. Oh fuck now everyone will know if Grace is here. Grace must've shooed the other two out of the door cause she crouches down beside me and feels my head.

"Darling, what's happened?" she's eying me with her doctor/ motherly eyes. Oh how I wish she was my mother.

"I'm okay Grace, really" Be strong Ana, don't let her onto what I'm actually feeling.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right? What's going on? Why are you at Kates? And why have you been throwing up?

I just break down not being able to face anything right now and especially not Christians amazing family. Oh boy am I fucked.

Grace cuddles me and shushes my tears. She grabs a tissue from beside me and wipes away my falling tears.

Between the tears I'm able to get out the facts "Grace I really screwed up….. I missed my shot (Hiccup) and we aren't ready…. He left me…. He's such an ass hole…. He doesn't want him or me…. Or I guess possibly her….. oh what am I going to do… I can't get rid of him or her… I love them to much…."

The tears just keep coming. Grace calls to Elliot to come pick me up. I try to convince her to just leave me, but she just says I'm coming with her to the Bellevue. I guess it's better than the hospital and I can stay away from Christian. Yes it's his family's home, but he never visits. I try to stand, but I definitely don't have enough strength to do that and I begin the waver. It's a good thing Elliot caught me. He swoops me into his arms and carries me out of the bathroom. He sets me on the couch where Kate had a blanket ready for me. She wraps it around me and thank goodness she did, I didn't realize I was shivering. He scoops me up again and maneuvers the front door and down the steps to the car. He places me in the backseat and Kate slides in beside me with Elliot driving. Grace must've came in her car because she pulls out behind us. The drive to Bellevue goes by very quickly, of it seems that way. The next thing I know is I'm being scooped out of the car and up the front steps to the guest room up-stairs near Grace and Carricks room.

Grace brings her medical bag and shoos out the other two.

She starts to check me over. Temperature, heartbeat, pulse. She's looking at me confused at the thermometer beeps and reads a normal temperature. She reviews my heart rate and pulse and decides to question me.

A million thoughts are running through my head, what am I going to tell her? I can't tell her the truth.. She's a doctor she's going to know no matter how I cover it up. I see her lips moving but I can't decipher what she's saying. Pay attention Ana.

"Ana…. Ana. Honey are you Ok? I'm going to get you some water"

Relief washes over me a few seconds to myself to figure out a plan. Nothing is coming to mind. Maybe I should just let her figure it out. Oh Christian will be so pissed, but can go to hell. His family will figure it out. I won't tell her anything unless she asks if pregnancy is an option. Grace returns with some water. I chug it like I have never had water in my life.

"Ana Darling, I want to feel your stomach. You said the flu, but you don't have a temperature. Maybe you have an appendicitis or something along those lines. Have you had any stomach pains or cramping?"

I just shake my head at her. I wish she was my mother. She's so loving and caring. She starts to push on my stomach, tapping in spots, and pushing in other. I can tell the wheels are turning in her head.

"Honey, did any of that hurt" I shake my head at her. She pauses then proceeds to ask the question I was waiting for. "Sweetheart, Could you possibly be pregnant?" I begin to Sob. Grace grabs me and pulls me in an embrace. She shushes my tears and rocks me side to side. I can't form words, but I know she knows the answer now thanks to my not to subtle reaction.

What am I going to do?

AN:

Hope you enjoy my first fanfic story. I'm a college student so there won't be a set schedule to uploading. I am doing this to practice my writing and to get some of the stories out of my head. PM me if you have any ideas or tips for writing. I am open to your thoughts and suggestions.  
xo-Monti


	2. Chapter 2

montibarrett/love-us-fifty-shades-of-grey/

CHAPTER 2

Still Day 2 of leaving Christian

I must've fallen asleep while grace was holding me because the next thing I knew I was in the guest room. The clock read 6:00 when I looked at the nightstand.

I crawl out of bed and slowly find my standings as I get up from the bed I get a wave of dizziness. I stumble to the bathroom attached to the guest room and lunge towards the toilet. I throw up everything that was in my stomach. My body aches as I reflect on the past couple of days. I can't make a coherent thought. Probably due to the fact that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. I stand up, gripping the counter for support. I slowly brace myself on anything I can as I make my way down stairs. Very slowly I might add.

I reach the bottom of the steps and walk through the sitting room to the dining room. I'm surprised to see everyone just starting their meal. They turn to look at me. Crap I must look like absolute shit to be eating a fancy dinner with my in-laws. Grace gets up from her seat along with Elliot and Carrick being the gentleman they are.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Let me help you sit down." Grace fusses over me, guiding me to the seat next to Mia. Kate and Elliot are sitting across from me. Funny that it's a family dinner, but no Christian seen anywhere.

"Are you hungry Ana?" Carrick asks me

"I'm still pretty nauseas so I might just stick to something light. Thank you Carrick for you concern…. Thank you everyone, this means so much to me." A lone tear runs down my right cheek. I swipe it away as fast as I can. I can tell everyone caught it, but they all pretend to not take notice. Grace is still hovering so I turn to her and thank her for being the most amazing mother. As I say mother her smile is so sincere and loving. Grace goes to the head of the table and sits down. She flashes me another smile as I turn to look at all the food on the table. My stomach just won't let me rest. I wonder what Christian is up too tonight, hopefully not with any of the ex-subs or with Elena. What an insensitive jackass. Dinner goes by smoothly and conversation flows throughout the evening. Everyone rises from their seats and heads to the sitting room to have a night cap before Kate and Elliot head back home and we all go to our rooms.

I head up to my room and on my way up grace comes up with me.

"Don't worry too much about Christian darling, he will come around. I bet he's already worried and is trying to find a way to apologize to you. I bet he'll be ecstatic when he realizes he's going to be a daddy." By the end of grace's speech we are in my room nearing the edge of the bed to have a seat.

"Thank you again Grace. I sure hope your right about Christian. I don't think I can raise this baby alone and go through it all just to bring this baby into a world where his or her father doesn't want them."

"He'll be there for you. I know you're scared, but you have all of us here for you. This baby will be so loved by his grandparents, great grandparents, aunts and uncles and of course his amazing mother." She takes my hand in hers and slowly pulls me into a hug. I start to cry on her shoulder and hug her for dear life. God I love this woman. Once I've finished crying she holds me to her chest for a while longer and slowly releases me. "Hun you should get some sleep. Tomorrow maybe we can go for a walk around the grounds or something. Get your mind off of the craziness for even just a short period of time. Night darling. "She kisses my head as she stands up to leave.

"Thank you grace. I lo… Love you" She smiles the most amazing smile I've ever seen and turns towards the door exiting for the evening. I turn the bedside lamp on and head into the bathroom to get changed into something more comfortable. I splash cool water on my face, brush my teeth and head back into the bedroom. I shut the big light off and make my way to the bed. I lay down and curl into myself as if I was protecting my baby. I start talking to him or her. Grace kept referring to blip as a boy, I should ask her about it, maybe she senses something I don't. The moment I start to close my eyes my brain turns on rapid speed. Throwing out ideas of what Christian is up to and it is not pretty. I should check my phone. Oh shit, I smashed it. I remember that now, I guess that's why I haven't heard from him. 'Stop it Ana, don't make excuses for him'. I somehow manage to doze off thinking about my baby brain already causing me to forget something that happened yesterday. Or maybe it was two days ago. I can't even keep track any more.

Day 3 of leaving Christian

I awake to a pounding head and extreme nausea. Oh blip please let mommy rest a little longer. But blip has other plans and causes me to run to the bathroom and fall into a heap hugging the toilet emptying the little food I had in my stomach. I must keep retching for some time, because my stomach hurts and I'm just dry heaving now. I can now feel someone rubbing my back trying to talk to me, but all I can hear is my own heartbeat in my ears. I peek over my shoulder when I've finally stopped heaving and I try to slowly stand up. Grace helps me to the counter to brush my teeth and wipe my face.

"Why is it called morning sickness when I feel sick all the time and blip causes me to throw up any time of day whether I'm ready or not." I look to grace as If she knows all the answers.

A light giggle comes from grace as she says "those are just the joys of pregnancy. Do you want to come down stairs and have some breakfast or at least drink something so you don't get dehydrated?"

"Sure, let me just get changed" grace leaves the washroom and I stand looking at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. I smile to myself and realize just how happy blip is making me even if I feel so lousy. I scurry downstairs to the kitchen since it's only Mia, myself, grace and Carrick this morning.

"Hey sis, what's happening? How's my little niece cooking in there?" I just giggle at Mia's question. "Mia, it very well could be a grandson in there." Carrick genuinely sounds excited about the baby. Elliot decides to get a say in the matter "it don't matter if it's a girl or a boy, but that kid will be so spoiled by their favorite uncle." All I can do is laugh at their antics about the baby, I'm so blessed to be surrounded by this crazy bunch I call family. This reminds me I should call Ray and let him know about the baby.

I honestly can't wait to design blips nursery, go shopping, buy maternity clothes, and everything baby. It's crazy that I want to buy maternity clothes, but I am so excited for my bump to grow and I can wear cute outfits to show of blips cozy home for 9 months. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the doorbell buzzes. One of the staff must have got it because the next thing I know I can smell Christian's cologne and hear is booming voice calling for his parents. He walks into the kitchen and looks towards his parents and then his eyes land on me. Oh shit, I did not want to face him.

"Ana! I've been worried sick. Where the Fuck have you been?"

"Christian language." grace chastises him, good I like having grace of my side for this argument.

"That's none of your business Christian, I was treated poorly by someone who is supposed to love me but betrayed me so I can do whatever I want. You don't own me."

"Ana, can we go somewhere to talk?" I'm not letting him make this about him and try to convince me to get rid of blip. We are staying right here.

"Why Christian, so you can yell at me?"

"No, I just want to discuss our issue in private."

"Your parents and siblings know I'm pregnant. If you want us to talk about getting rid of the 'problem', as you call blip. They are supporting me, even if you are not."

"Ana. It's going to ruin everything. Our relationship, our home. We're never going to be able to do anything ever again." thankfully grace speaks up, because at this point I have tears pouring down my face.

"Christian I think you should leave." this crying is making me feel so sick. I stumble off my stool and run to the powder room off the kitchen and vomit into the toilet. "Christian is yelling at me from the kitchen. He doesn't realize I'm throwing up and not just running from my problems like he always does. I continue throwing up and start to feel a little better. I realize someone is rubbing my back. I look up to see Mia, I kind of wished it was Christian, but I would probably punch him if I seen him. "Mom and Dad got rid of Christian, you don't need that stress added on. I know Elliot followed him to give him a chat. It will be okay." All I can do is nod my head at Mia. After another 5 minutes have passed in comes Grace trying to coax some fluids into me. I'm feeling a little bit stronger so I stand up with the help of Grace and Mia. We head into the kitchen and go back to eating.

Elliot comes back 30 minutes later looking pleased with himself. "What did you do to your brother Elliot?" Grace glares at Elliot for a second, but then backs down when she remembers what a bastard Christian was being. "Nothing mom, we just talked. Don't worry Ana he's going to see Flynn and deal with his shit. I told him he better come back crawling on his knees if he wants your forgiveness and all of our forgiveness." Elliot gives me an awkward hug. I just smile at the view of this family in front of me.

What if Christian doesn't come around?

AN: I hope you guys like where I'm heading. I have another story I have been planning, but I want to have over half of it written before I post it. It will take a bit of research to get it just right. This story is kind of my practice for that story. I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry my updating will be so sporadic.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a little over a month since I've seen Christian that day at Bellevue. I travel back and forth from work to grace and Carrick's. I work long hours each night and don't usually get home till well after dark, doing anything I can to keep my mind off of Christians antics. I miss him so much when I'm alone, but I'm not going to break until he makes the first move.

Tonight I managed to get home at a decent hour, meaning around 6pm rather than 9 or 10. This pregnancy is kicking my butt. I am always nauseous, by breasts hurt and Christian would definitely enjoy the larger breasts. I barely have a bump at this stage, but there is a slight pudginess there. I love being pregnant, as awful as the morning sickness 24hours a day, the dizziness, and feeling like crap in general is I still enjoy the idea of carrying a small human inside of me.

I walk in the front door of the Grey's and I can hear some moving about in the kitchen and laughter from Mia and Grace. I put my bag down on the chair in the foyer and hang my jacket In the closet and head into the dining room. This food actually makes my stomach grumble rather than turn in disgust. Everyone looks up and you can see the surprise on everyone's face. Carrick stands to pull out my chair next to Mia. "I'll tell Gretchen to fix you a plate, my dear." Grace smiles warmly at me and calls for Gretchen.

The food looks so good. I barely acknowledge everyone else at the table as I scarf down the meal way before Carrick, which is a shocker. I probably would have beat Elliot if he had been here. I finish and look up and see Grace smiling so brightly at me. I just flash her a small shrug and quirky smile. She's going to be such a wonderful grandmother.

"How was your day at Work, Ana? We have barely seen you darling. I hope you're not working yourself to hard." I look up to Grace and take a quick drink of water to clear my throat.

"It's been busy, it takes my mind off of everything by keeping myself busy. This baby is really taking all my energy though. I really wish I had my own office to just take a quick nap during lunch hours."

Mia joins into the conversation and brings my mood down quickly at just the mention of Christian's name. "You could probably talk to Christian and you can have your own office. He would gladly fire or demote anyone he wants." Grace gives Mia a pointed look to shut her mouth.

I begin to stand and take my plate to the kitchen. "I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Ana, are you working tomorrow?" I wonder why Carrick is asking me that.

"I don't plan on it, I brought some work home with me so I may just take some notes on a few chapters, but I didn't have anything planned." I look to Carrick waiting for a reasoning to the questioning.

"Grace and I have a day off and were thinking of taking advantage of the nice fall weather before It gets to cold and invite the family to a walk in one of the nature parks around Seattle. Would you like to join us?"

I consider for a moment that they will probably invite Christian. He will most likely not join us so I shouldn't worry. It will be the perfect opportunity for him to come to Bellevue and grovel and apologize to me for being such an ass. "That sounds lovely. I can't wait to get outside and go adventuring." I flash grace and a Carrick a smile.

Mia is so excited that I'm joining everyone for the walk. Mia never thinks before she speaks though and the next thing that came from her mouth stopped me in my tracks. "I'll call Christian, he said he had the day off tomorrow and was going to see Flynn so I'll invite him and tell him to invite Flynn and his family. It'll be so much fun"

Grace has that motherly instinct and noticed my face go pale at the mention of Christian and Flynn. I shrug to grace "That sounds like fun." Mia doesn't notice there wasn't any enthusiasm in my reaction so I just excuse myself and grab my bag from the front foyer and head to my room. I relish in a nice relaxing bath and get ready for bed. I sure hope Flynn and Christian don't join us.

The next day I wake up early thanks to baby grey. Blip is either hungry or nauseas and I'm lucky right now its hunger. I know after I eat it will come back up, but it's a nice change of pace. I get ready in something loose and comfortable to walk in head down to the kitchen. Grace and Carrick are in the kitchen cuddling by the sink. They are just so cute together I hope Christian and I will be like that when we grow old together, if he ever apologizes.

"Hi sweetheart, I want to apologize last night for Mia and her lack of curtesy. I hope you don't mind that she invited Christian and Flynn. I don't know if they are joining us or not?"

"Don't worry about it Grace. I figure Christian would be invited, you are after all his actual family. I'm the one butting in as the in-law."

"Nonsense Hun, we think of you as one of our own. Just like Mia and Elliot think of you as their sister."

"Thanks Grace, your definitely making me feel better. I was just shocked by the invite to Flynn and his family."

"I honestly don't think they will come, just due to the fact it's a conflict of interest in a way with him being Christian therapist. He adores you Ana and he's doing a wonder of good to help Christian realize how poisonous Elena was and find a way to forgive himself. He will then come to you and you can figure out a way to build on your marriage and prepare for the baby. Speaking of the baby how are you feeling today?"

I can't thank Grace enough for helping me figure this all out and taking me in. "I'm actually pretty hungry, I'd love for some yogurt, granola and fruit." I turn to Grace and embrace her. I can feel the tears burning to be released.

"Alright you go have a seat and I'll bring your breakfast over "grace and Carrick join me moments later and we enjoy a nice breakfast with continuous conversation. I love that as a family we can sit and talk about anything and everything. It's just so comfortable. Mia wakes up at around 11 and we get ready for the walk. Kate and Elliot arrive a short while later, we plan to leave at noon to Carkeek Park for our afternoon of hiking the trails and paths and then we plan to have a picnic. Mia announced that she asked Christian and told him we were leaving at 12 sharp if he wanted to come he needed be here. He didn't sound very enthusiastic about the whole thing she said so he probably won't be here.

We leave at exactly 12 and drive to our destination. The day goes by smoothly and I can't thank my lovely in-laws enough for making me forget all the drama with Christian and I.

I wonder how Christian is doing. At this point Blip and I are living, but by no means thriving or enjoying life. I put on a brave face, but deep down I'm a grenade ready to go off. Oh, Christian what have you done?

AN: Sorry this was just a filler chapter. School has started to pick up again and rarely get time to update. I apologize. I usually write a little bit a day while riding the bus but most of my good ideas come during the times I don't have my laptop or phone. Thanks for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's POV:

I have been seeing Flynn for about a month now and he has helped me understand a great deal about my unhealthy relationship with Elena and has started helping me with my anger. I still think I am too fucked up to help Ana with our child, but I am trying. We have a long way to go before I ever forgive myself and until I can go back to Ana and our baby. I wonder how her pregnancy has been, if she's feeling alright or if it's been hell. I started reading pregnancy books, well to be exact. I can never seem to sleep these days so I stay up and play piano or read the books. They are very descriptive, but I at least have a little insight for when I crawl to her feet and apologize.

Mia called me to invite me to a family walk around Carkeek Park and a picnic. I almost agreed, but I'm not ready to see Ana yet. I will probably fall to her feet then and there and apologize. I don't want to see her until I can say I'm a better man. I usually follow her once or twice a week or get sawyer to send me pictures of Ana throughout the day to keep me at bay. I miss my baby so much!

I feel like Mia doesn't think before she says shit, especially when she asked me to invite Flynn for the hike. How awkward would that be for Ana if we showed up? I keep her happy by saying I will and we might be in attendance. My family will understand if I don't show.

I am so glad my parents are there for Ana during this time. I should call or l Ray or get my father to call Ray. I worry Ana hasn't talked to him at all, I know she doesn't get home till 8 or 9 each night. She barely eats to! Oh, how I wish I could take her across my knee and spend a mind blowing day in the playroom worshipping her body.

I think my staff know something is up because they avoid me like the plague thanks to my anger to everyone. It's not their fault, but they just seem to piss me the fuck off. Ross nearly killed me the other day with a letter opener when I snapped at her for the 50th time that day. What a good sport she told me to figure my 'Shit' out, man up and apologize.

I have had Reynolds keep his eyes and ears to the ground around the office. We never did figure out who the arson was and who was responsible for Charlie tango and it seems we have narrowed down some suspects. All of them or disgruntled ex-employees like Jack Hyde, but as it is he can't go anywhere by himself we have people watching him all the time reporting to me. Among him we are watching Mr. Lincoln and other CEO's I recently fired from 15 different companies. We will figure it out soon, I hope to have that figured out before I go to Ana.

Today my family is going for a walk and I am going to Flynn's office, a daddy to be class, and a visit with Claude to get some anger out.

Well here's to my wife and baby. Facing my issues is what my days consist of. I'm coming for you soon Baby!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I am now officially 20 weeks and my baby is kicking up a storm all the time. We usually only get a few hours of sleep a night due to nightmares that really make me wonder if my decision was wise to take on the parenting role alone. I have read a couple pregnancy books and I now know my little blip is the size of an artichoke.

Today is my 3D ultrasound and Grace, Mia and Kate are all coming with me. We are going to find out the sex today. I feel like it's a little boy, but I have been sick so much even in my second trimester that everyone is insisting it's a girl. I look like a whale. I am a small person so my belly has nowhere to go, but out. My boobs hurt so bad, they are like watermelons and I have the worst gas, but I couldn't be happier about being pregnant. Elliot thinks its fucking hilarious how much I burb and toot as I walk. I just ignore him; the worst is when I eat anything with lots of sodium. My feet swell a lot and I sometimes get light headed which is just a recent thing with my pregnancy so I will be talking with the Doc today.

Grace told me that Christian has been working really hard with Flynn to dispose of his fear of raising a child. He has been to some family dinners and we have been able to talk. He hasn't apologized enough to get back on my good graces.

I brace myself down the stairs to grab something to eat and waddle into the kitchen. I can see the look grace is giving me and she tries to hide it, but I know she is worried. She is a doctor and the dizziness and constant nausea scares her.

"Good morning all" of course Elliot and Kate are here this morning, Elliot comes for breakfast basically every day. I do have to admit I love Belleview, I enjoy the penthouse at Escala, but the beautiful views are to die for here and the fresh air with the smell of water is amazing.

"Morning hun, Are you ready for our girls day and to see my darling grandbaby?"

"Yes, for sure. Let me just get something in my stomach." I go to the sink and get a glass of water and grab a banana with a piece of toast. Kate and Mia start talking animatedly about seeing the baby and the cute outfits their going to buy.

"I hope it's a girl. I want to get her something Gucci, or Prada." Mia is clapping her hands like a teenage girl.

"But if it's a little boy we can get a cute little Armani suit and he can go to work with Christian and Elliot." That just brought my mood down by saying that. Grace noticed it and so did Carrick but the other three are oblivious.

"I'm just going to grab my coat and purse and try to get shoes that fit" With that I leave the room. Grace follows me out and rubs my shoulder. I try to find shoes but that proves to be a pain in my ass.

"Don't worry about it dear, I'll find you something comfy. We will have to look for some new shoes with your feet so swollen" Grace finds a pair of flats from the closet and she helps me slide into them. I am so frustrated at 20 weeks I am already a whale.

"Grace Can you stay with me throughout the whole appointment. I am only going to let Mia and Kate in during the ultrasound, but I just have a bad feeling." "No problem sweetheart." Grace grabs my jacket from the hallway and goes to round up the two losers in the kitchen. I slowly waddle and brace myself as I walk out the door. Sawyer already has the car at the front and rushes to take my arm to make sure I stay balanced. This is like vertigo this fucking dizziness sucks.

I only have to wait for 5 minutes by the time they jump in the car. We all buckle up and those two keep on with their gossip. I turn to address Kate and Mia and tell them of my plans for the doctor's appointment. They are totally happy to see the pictures and then wait in the car. Mia just wants to flirt with Sawyer.

We arrive half an hour later and sawyer parks the car near the front doors. Superstar parking is what my mom always would say. Grace takes my arm when we get out and we walk slowly towards the office. The glass doors lead us into the main waiting area. There are a few other pregnant mothers, a teen and her mom looking terrified and a few couples talking about decorating the nursery. I Wish Christian was here to see blip and find out the sex. I check in at the front desk with the crew in tow. Sawyer does his usual scan for threats and goes outside to wait. We are called quickly to go back. I am weighed, my pulse and blood pressure taken. Peed in the little cup, blood drawn which does not help my dizziness. Grace sees my pale face and escorts me back into the room for the 3D ultrasound. I am prepped and ready to go. Dr. Greene comes in shorlty behind the nurse.

"Ana, Are you ready to see your miracle?"

'For sure, I'm so excited."

"You have quite the crew with you today. Is everyone ready for this?" turns the screen towards us and places the transductor to my belly and starts moving it around to find the perfect position and points out our baby. She takes a lot of snap shots and continues to make a video as well.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes please"

"Congratulations it's a girl. Now I will get a couple printed out and give you the disk with the video and the rest of your pictures."

I turn to Mia and Kate and ask if they wouldn't mind waiting in the car now. They leave without a hitch and Grace helps me clean up and sit up.

"Dr. Greene, I have been having some symptoms."

"I am going to grab all your results and we can talk about that further when I get back." The doc leaves the room and I turn back to my mother-in-law.

"Grace, I'm terrified." "Don't worry about it sweet heart. It will be routine, you will be just fine." I look at her and nod my head.

Dr. Greene Comes back with papers printed out and nervous look on her face. I am really shitting bricks now. "Dr. Greene, what's going on? I can see the look in your eyes."

"First, I want to ask you what those symptoms where you mentioned?"

"Well I have been dizzy for a little over a week now. And I am still nauseas all the time. My feet are huge and feel like they will pop. I just feel sick and have a bad feeling."

She looks at me empathetically and looks to grace who just nods her head. They both know whats going on but here I am freaking out.

"Ana, It looks to be pre-eclampsia. The symptoms are there. We need to confirm for sure by doing amniotic testing." I am shocked to say the least.

We are now all in the car after making the appointment to get the procedure for 3 days from now. I just want Christian so bad. The drive goes by quickly, Grace decided to drop off the ladies at the mall and she is taking me home with sawyer. It's a good thing we had extra security following because Reynolds was able to stay back with Mia and Kate at the mall. I have barely spoken a word.

I'm having a girl and there are complications. Fuck, I just want Christian!

AN: Sorry it has been forever. Done school, Working hard, planning a trip to Europe, I really get lazy when it comes to working on my laptop. It's no excuse, but you know what it's like to get distracted.

XO-Monti


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

The drive home with Grace and Sawyer is slow going. I can tell grace is giving me that concerned motherly look, but I just can't face her. When we arrive back to  
Belleview I get out of the car on autopilot and walk in the front door and straight into the family room to plop down in front of the TV.

I am stunned, and very emotional to say the least. There he is sitting in the chair in the family room. The moment I walked into the room I just was hit with tears, nonstop, ugly tears. He rushes to me to catch me. He just keeps whispering into my ear how sorry he is, over and over. I don't even care right now I just need him to hold me.

He moves us over to the couch and places his hand on my belly and rubs soothingly. When I finally stop crying so I hard I look up at him.

(hiccup) "Christian, How!Why….Where…" I just continued to stutter. So many questions going through my head, does he know about the baby and my complications? Who told him?

"Hun, I am so sorry to be such a dead beat. You deserve an explanation from me regarding my behavior." All I can do is nod at him to keep going.

"I have been working 3 times a week with Flynn to figure my shit out. I have come to realize I am a major jackass. Mom called me after your appointment when you were getting ready and told me you needed me, so I rushed over here. I am going to be here from every moment on wards, my daughter and her momma need me."

I just swoon and attack his lips. We have a heavy make out session for what feels like 20 minutes. We are interrupted by Elliot clearing his throat from the hallway. He comes running in like a child to slap his brother in the back of the head. Christian just gives him an annoyed look. "If you dare hurt Ana again, I won't have a problem beating the shit out of you. And if you hurt my favorite niece I will make your murder look like an accident." Christian just smiles at him and hugs him. To say Elliot was shocked is an understatement.

"Thank you for looking after my girl while I was getting my head on straight."

"This all cute, but can you one of you gentleman help me to the bathroom." Christian looks contrite, but rushes to help. Both men take an arm and give me a boost off the couch. The movement causes me to get dizzy, so Christian walks with me to the bathroom assisting me the whole way.

"Thanks Christian" I go to pull down my maternity pants, but he makes no effort to leave. "Christian, I'm Fine. Get out , I need to do my business." "But Ana," "No buts about it, I can make it from the toilet to the sink no problem. Now get out." He sulks out the door and closes it. He doesn't go far though. I can hear him pacing outside.

A few minutes later I emerge from the bathroom and immediately Christian helps me back to the couch.

"Mom told me you have complications. I am so sorry If I caused them. She told me it has to do with high blood pressure."

"It's not your fault. It's called pre-eclampsia. They are going to perform an amniocentesis and run all kinds of test to confirm and rule out other reasoning. Grace has been a godsend and her and Dr. Greene have been working hard to get me in as quickly as possible."

"I can't believe I have missed so much. How far along are you now?"

"I'm 20 weeks"

"Mia told me you spend a lot of time in the bathroom sick. Have your boobs been hurting? How much weight have you gained? Now that you are in your second trimester have you been feeling the baby?"

I look at him with my jaw hanging on the floor. I can't believe he knows so much about pregnancy and babies. "How do you know so much?"

"I bought a bunch of books about pregnancy and babies. Our baby is the size of an artichoke right now."

All I can do is lunge at him and kiss him all over. Again Elliot interrupts us, or at least tries to. We just ignore him.

Now what am I going to do with my megalomaniac husband. The future does look brighter for us though!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

AN: As a guest reviewer so 'kindly' pointed out I fucked up on how preeclampsia is diagnosed, but in all fairness this is my first story. I have fixed it slightly, so you can re-read chapter 6, but it's not a huge change. I do this for fun and I appreciate constructive criticism, but I have no intentions of becoming a writer. Sorry for the rant! I assume this person knows a lot about pregnancies and medical procedures. I am an interior designer not a doctor so excuse my errors. Now back to my story. I have time jumped.

Another time jump is coming in the next chapter too. And I have added a few pics to pinterest.

montibarrett/love-us-fifty-shades-of-grey/

I have a request for someone. I have drafted out a story line for a fanfiction I would like to write, but I have terrible grammar and don't want to butcher it. It's a medical drama with Ana and Christian starting as little kids and meeting again later in life. If someone is interested in taking my plot and making it their own PM me and I can send you my vision for it.

Sorry for the wait!

 **26 Weeks**

My Husband is causing me anxiety and making me claustrophobic. At 25 Weeks I am on the verge of feeling like a whale. Christian has been trying to be the best father. He has started house hunting and constantly asking my opinion on what I like about each house. He is so picky each house isn't worthy for me to see them. He is waiting for the perfect place to drag me out of the house. I hope this happens soon!

We have been feeling the baby kick and move around in there. My back is so achy, Thank you baby for stretching out my uterus. I can't wait to meet her. I feel so young to be having a baby, but I guess it all happens for a reason.

We have started to determine a birthing plan. I have decided to try to have as normal a birth as I can. I want to try for an all-natural birth without the drugs; I'm a little freaked out about the possibility of the damage that can come with the epidural. I have only read a blurb online recently that talked about what happened for the weeks, months and years after giving birth while having an epidural and it sounds horrible. I know most people share their crazy horror stories more so than the normal happy stories, but I'm still nervous. I need to get off the internet…

"Hunny" Christian yells from the front entry way of Escala. "Where are you?"

Christian just got home from work. Today I stayed home since I was having a rough morning feeling dizzy and nauseous. "Babe, I'm in the library working"

He comes sauntering in, looking like a sexy Greek god. Man I love this man. We've had our differences, but I'm happy he has been working so hard with Dr. Flynn.

He comes up behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders "How long have you been working in here?"

I look up at him over my shoulder, "I only started about 2 hours ago. I wanted to look over a couple manuscripts and come up with a game plan."

My mind is so scattered right now. I have been thinking about changing careers or just taking a step back from the publishing world. I think it's just my hormones making me second guess everything, or maybe I've hit an impasse in my life. Everything is changing, especially once I have the baby, I may want to stay at home for a while. But maybe I'll get bored. So far I have backup plan A, B and C. Each one has something I want to try in life, some things a few years from now once my little one is older.

"Come downstairs, I have a couple properties I want to show you. If you like the pictures I think we should go take a look at them."

"Okay, let me just save my place and shut down for the day."

Christian stands behind me as I shut my computer down. He takes my hand and we walk downstairs together. When we get to the bottom he stops and rubs my belly, talking to little squirt. "Hey little missy, its daddy, sorry I didn't stop to talk as soon as I got home. I love you peanut. Your mommy and I are so excited for you to come. I'm going to spoil you rotten" I just smile down at him knowing he already has.

My back is starting to cramp again; as usual I walk down towards the couch and pull out the portable blood pressure machine to make sure it's in the range needed. We try to do it twice or three times a day and write it down for the doctor when we see her every week. He follows me to the couch and rubs his hand over my tummy.

"What do you want for dinner babe?" The machine beeps and it's verging on too high. He looks at me a bit concerned, but tries to hide it. He gets up from the couch and grabs his MacBook and a couple papers that were sitting by his computer.

"Let's have mac and cheese, I think I need some comfort food right now. I'll go start it once I write this number down."

Christian holds out his hand to stop me "Gail will make us dinner. You shouldn't be on your feet with your blood pressure that high and I want to show you these properties."

He opens up his laptop and hands me the corresponding paper to the house I'm seeing on the screen. It's a huge Victorian style home. Needs a lot of work interior, but it has so much potential. The pool in the backyard is huge, it needs to be worked on but the style is kinda beachy with lots of curved edges. Down by the water is a cabin and fire pit right on a beach area; it backs on to the sound. 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms and a separate 2 storey house with 4 bedrooms perfect for Gail, Taylor and little Sophie. The house is surrounded by a meadow and trees. It has a long drive way and lots of room to build a huge garage for my husband's toys. The best part is it's near Grace and Carrick's. Just 4 houses down.

The next house he shows me is a modern 6 bedroom in a suburban area. White picket fence neighbourhood, like something you'd see on desperate housewives or one of those tacky housewives shows. The back yard has a pool and is quite the large back yard. Completely surround by forest in the back, it's at the end of the cul-de-sac. It's cute, but doesn't have the extra place for Gail and Taylor and too modern for our tastes.

The third house is much like the first, but better upkeep. It's in a nice neighbourhood, not on the water which kinda turns me off it, but I do like the look of the house. It has a 7 car garage, 10 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, guesthouse, pool house, tree house and huge square pool with a waterslide.

"Hon, I think I wanna take a look at the first one and third one. I want to see the layout inside. You can't really tell how it looks inside by the pictures. I sure wish they had floor plans."

"I'll call Jay, our real estate agent, and let him know. Let's go see how dinners coming along."

I get up from the couch, grabbing to the edge of the couch due to a little dizziness. I try to not show it or he'll insist on taking me to the hospital.

After dinner we're cuddling in bed talking about our birth plan, thinking of names and just generally talking about our day. I Love day's like today that is just a simple day.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 **Week 29**

Well as of today I am 29 weeks. We finally decided on a house, we went with the first one, the Victorian Mansion. Elliot has started on the plans and thinks we will definitely be in there before my Due date. He had his crew out there the moment we signed the papers and started demolition.

He has a surprise in the back yard for us, but won't let anyone know about it. He's acting like Ty on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition with his special project, but funny and way louder.

My body is continuously changing as the baby grows. Christian is the sweetest man alive. He didn't tell me until last week that he has been taking pictures of my belly and documenting every change in my pregnancy in a diary for my little girl when she gets older. I have been working for home still as my pre-eclampsia is off the wall. Each week something new arises. We have Dr. Greene on speed dial and Grace stops in more and more these days. I keep telling her she doesn't have to, but that doesn't stop her.

I spend my days wobbling back and forth between the couch, the chaise lounge in my library and our bed.

Christian and I are hauled up in bed cuddling and napping. I have been reading my favorite books and I keep catching Christian staring at me or rubbing and kissing my belly. We decided to leave work out of our bedroom so neither of us brings our computer into our room or manuscripts, and no checking emails.

I put my book down and cuddle up to Christian. "What do you want to do today? I am feeling really good today so I think we should maybe invite your family over for dinner?"

"I like that idea. I don't want you on your feet though. I will ask Gail to whip something up."

"How about we order in Pizza's?" I have been craving pizza so much lately.

"Fine. I'll give them a call right away." He kisses me on the lips ad reaches for his phone.

Not even 15 seconds later I can hear his dad pick up. "Hi Dad, Are you and mom busy?" I listen to the conversation while rubbing my little misses. She loves hearing her dads voice, she starts to wiggle in there almost all the time. "Ana and I were thinking of inviting you two over, Mia, Elliot and Kate. Do you know if Mia is around? ….Were just going to order in a few pizza's and enjoy the time as a family. Ana is feeling really good today so we wanted to see everyone."

I get up to go to the bathroom every hour or so, the little munchkin sure likes to make mommy waddle to the bathroom lots. She thinks of my bladder like a trampoline. While I'm washing up Christian walks into our en-suite.

"Mom, Dad and Mia will be here at 4:30 and Elliot and Kate will be coming around 5:30. How about we take a bath together and I can you give you a bit of pleasure. I know how an orgasm can help with the pain in your lower back and it sure boosts your mood."

He devours my neck. He starts with my ear lobe, licking and sucking down my neck. He is still standing behind me with his hands rubbing over my belly while slowly starting to undress me. He lifts my arms up sensually and starts pulling the hem of my shirt up over my head. He starts pulling my leggings down torturously slow. I am still in my bra and underwear. He rips his clothes of in seconds and moves quickly to the bathtub.

He pours the lavender scented creamy bubble bath in that helps my skin. While the water fills up he come back to me and leads me to the bathtub. He caresses my belly while we make out like horny teenagers. "This is all about you baby." I get a shiver up my spine as he reaches down between my folds. I throw my head back in ecstasy.

He guides me into the tub, slowly sinking down into the warm milky water. I am in heaven. Christian slides in behind me and starts massaging my shoulders making me so relaxed. I sink down further into the tub and spread my legs slightly.

He takes the opportunity to attack my sensitive clit. My nerve endings are on fire and I am so turned on. I know he is enjoying how quickly my body responds. He just continues his pace while sucking and nipping at my neck. I am so close, I start panting heavily. I explode, my body shakes as my orgasm continues. He is relentless, getting every drop of my orgasm out. He finally stops, kisses the side of my mouth as I lean back into him.

"That was amazing baby, I love watching you cum"

All I do is hum, I am enjoying this sated feeling too much. We hang like that for some time before the water is cold. He helps me out of the tub. I stand by the sink while Christian helps me by rubbing lotion all over my body and oil on my belly. We both get dressed and head downstairs.

When Grace and Carrick show up we are sitting in the media room watching Step Brothers. I wanted a comedy and I nearly cry every time they set up the bunk beds.

"Hi Grace" I pull myself up to hug her. I reach over and hug Carrick as well.

"Darling girl, you should sit back down." They both sit down to the left of me on this large L shaped couch. Grace likes to sit by me to feel her granddaughter kick. The little misses likes mommy laughing so she has been kicking up a storm.

When Kate and Elliot show up they take up the other side of the couch and we pop in a movie we all enjoy. Christian leaves to order the Pizza.

"How are you feeling Ana? With the new house being built I bet you just want to be in it. Elliot spends all his time over there making sure it'll be just perfect. I barely ever see him." I can see her with a slight pout but she tries to hide it quickly. She'd so needy sometimes.

Mia comes roaring in like the hurricane she is, she comes straight to me to talk to my belly. She gives me a huge hug. " How's my little niece doing?" Mia looks up at me while waiting for her to kick. She finally gives a little nudge and Mia gets so excited. It's exactly what she was waiting for so she moves to the couch next between Kate and Carrick.

Christian comes back from ordering the pizzas. " They should be here in 40 minutes. Hi little sis, how's everything with you?"

"Omg, I have the best news ever. I got a job at a local French bakery. They mainly have cakes, pastrys and desserts. I am so excited, I start next week. Oh and Ethan and I are talking about getting a place together." I can see her bouncing in her seat

"I am so happy for you Mia." I give her a small smile.

"So Ana, how are you feeling?" I guess I never answered that earlier when Kate asked me.

"I'm feeling huge right now. I've started to get winded very easily and major heartburn. I try to avoid spicy foods, but I crave them so much."

"We'll you gotta make sure she gets her spice fix. I know I need mine. That's why me and the misses romp around like animals and spice it up in the bedroom." Elliot winks at me. I just blush

"ELLIOT.." Grace squeals.

Christian just laughs and Carrick shoots him a glare.

Time to change the subject. " Babe you should go see if the pizza's are here. I'm starving."

"Taylor is going to bring them over for us. They should be here soon." Right at that moment my stomach decides to rumble quite loud. Christian looks at my belly and laughs.

He reaches over and gets his face close to my belly. "I'm sorry little missy, Pizza's on the way. I'll go grab you a snack to tide you over. I love you sweetie."

Everyone just gapes at Christian. He gets up and goes to grab me snacks and comes back with a bag of chips and Taylor following behind him with 4 boxes of pizza along with plates and utensils.

Dinner hit the spot. As a family we watched 2 movies and everyone trickled out after the second movie. I fell asleep half way through the first one and woke up at the end of the second movie.

I kissed everyone goodbye and went up to bed. Once I hit the pillow I was out like a light.

The next morning I could barely see. I thought I may have left some mascara on yesterday so I waddle to the bathroom slowly walking along the wall. When I get to the bathroom I pee and after start to wash my face. In the process I knock something off the counter smashing it on the tile floor.

That woke Christian and he comes running. "Ana what's wrong baby? What happened?"

I look towards him. "I can't see hardly anything. Everything is extremely blurry. It's like my eyelashes are stuck together or something. I don't know what's happening. Maybe I should go back to sleep for a while. I bet it will clear up."

I look at her with worry in my eyes. "I think I should take you to the hospital. This isn't good. What is something more is wrong?" Christian escorts me to the bed and tucks me in. "Babe I don't need to go to the hospital. It's probably nothing. Just call your mom if that will make you feel better. I am going to go back to sleep. I love you, I 'm sorry I scared you!"

I fall asleep within five minutes. The next time I wake, I'm not too sure what time it is or why until I feel a pain in my upper abdomen behind my ribs. It feels like a weird cramping. I moan out loud when there is a sharper cramp. I try to reach to my side table, but my eyesight hasn't gotten much better so I knock my phone off the side table. I am so fucking clumsy.

"Christi.*&" I try to call out, but another cramp hits. I don't think this is what labour feels like. Maybe more like a cyst rupturing but higher up in my abdomen. That's the only thing I can think to compare my pain to.

AHhhhh" I call out again. I hear the thumping up the stairs and in a rush Christian is at my side. Grace comes in behind him.

"Baby, Whats going on? Is the baby okay?"

I get a breath in. "My upper abdomen." "Mom we need to get her to the hospital."

Grace brought her medical bag and instantly started taking my blood pressure and heart rate. She looks at me with concerned eyes. "It's 155/90. We need to go now."

Christian grabs my pink knit cardigan off the chair. He helps me put it on. "Taylor" he yells out. Grace has already disappeared downstairs, probably to call the hospital and .

He wraps a fuzzy blanket around my body and picks me up. Everything is blury, my body aches and I'm cramping. I lean against his chest and close my eyes. I so wish the hospital wasn't already in the picture. I already know they are going to try to keep me there for the remaining weeks of my pregnancy. Why does this shit keep happening!

AN; I am not a medical professional. I have no medical experience what so ever so I am just going by what I read online. I am dramatizing this as well so please don't bash my lack of knowledge on the subject when I already know it's not quality.

I just moved to the City and I have yet to find a job so I have a bit of time and have been feeling more inspired lately. I think I will have about 3 more chapters. I'd like to go to 11 or 13. I don't know why, I just like the odd numbers and 11 is my lucky number. Thanks Lovelies!

Xo Monti


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I am in so much pain. Taylor is driving like a bat out of hell. Grace is trying to get me to breath but I can't focus on her long enough to figure out how. It's like I have forgotten how. It takes us about 45 minutes with traffic to get to the hospital. Christian is brushing my hair back with my head in his lap the whole way.

Taylor pulls up to the ER entrance. Grace hops out of the car and runs into the ER to Grab a wheelchair or stretcher, Whatever she can find. She comes rushing out with a stretcher and a team of Nurses. I feel weightless as Christian lifts me to the stretcher. Dr. Greene comes running from the ambulance bay from her car still dressed in her normal clothes.

"We need to get her into a room, get an ultrasound machine, IV started, Blood pressure, O2 levels, fetal monitor, and bloods drawn."

"I took her pressure before we left it was 155/90."

I am pushed into a room and stripped by the nurses and put in a gown immediately. An IV gets started pushing fluids. The second nurse begins to attach the fetal monitor to my belly. The whoosh fills the room in seconds and for the first time since this began a few hours ago I release a breath. The Nurse comes in to draw blood and take them down the laboratory to be tested.

Grace stood outside the window with Christian to give the nurses space to get around my bed as well at Dr. Greene. My vision is still blurred so when she calls in Christian to see the ultrasound I just close my eyes. I will look at the photo later.

"She looks good in there. Can you explain the pain to me? And what can you see right now?"

"Everything in here is blurry which in turn makes me kind of nauseous. The pain was a cramping feeling in my upper abdomen near the bottom of my ribcage. It was crampy, but not just period cramps, more of a cyst rupturing." She just nods her head towards me.

"Okay Ana, we're going to wait for the blood tests to come back. I want to see what your urine output is so the nurse is going to put a catheter in to monitor it for the next couple hours while we have the IV going. We're also going to keep the fetal monitor on for the next hour or so. I want to get you on some oxygen for the time being to help you out. Your vision should return to normal once your blood pressure goes down. If it doesn't start lowering within the next two hours I want to start you on some blood pressure medicine that is safe for the baby."

"Thank you Dr. Greene. Can you send my mother in here; I have to talk to you out in the hall." I love that Christian is taking control and being supportive.

The two remaining nurses shuffle around. The one sets up the oxygen cannula in my nose for the time being. And the second writes down all the numbers and tidies up the equipment and they both leave.

I am just dazed, I am so happy to hear her heartbeat so loud. I don't even notice Christian leave the room or him kissing my head. Grace grabs my hand on my non IV hand. I glance towards her and begin to break down.

" I don't know what I would have done if we had lost her. She's our life now." Grace pulls me into her arms.

"It's going to be okay sweet girl, you are strong and so is this little girl. She's your miracle. You will do everything in your power to keep her safe even if that means staying here for a while. I love you, remember that! Carrick and I are there for you and Christian."

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. It's been quite the day today. Not being able to see gives me a headache and makes me nauseous. I love you Grace."

I close my eyes for a few moments. I can't actually fall asleep, so I just keep my eyes closed listening to my baby's rapid heartbeat. She's a strong little lady, just like her daddy.

Grace is still sitting by my bed holding my hand for quite some time. I hear the door open and close and some shuffling around. It's a nurse, Fuck.

"Mrs. Grey?" She softly lifts my touches my shoulder to wake me.

"I'm awake. I'm just resting my eyes." I quint my eyes open to look at her.

"I am going to put the catheter in now. Do you want Dr. Trevelyan to stay here?"

Grace shuffles to stand up. "Grace do you mind staying?.. I .. I get it if you're uncomfortable. I just want to give Christian a break and I don't know where he disappeared too."

"It's fine Hun. I know it's uncomfortable and sometimes painful so I'm here for support. Would you rather I go find Christian?"

"No, I don't think he needs to see this."

Grace takes my hand again. The nurse pulls the rolling table over with the Foley catheter kit and gets set up. "Now Mrs. Grey, this is going to be uncomfortable and for some painful. When we enter the bladder you will begin to feel relief. This way we can monitor your urine output while we hydrate you. Until you can see we will keep it in for ease."

She moves my blankets around and tells me to move my legs into a frog position. She stacks the blankets up on my abdomen so I have some privacy. Grace just looks at me with her motherly smile. I ignore what's going on down below.

"Now you will feel me touching you and the first thing you will feel will be the sanitizer to prevent any bacteria contamination. Then you will feel the tube begin to enter I will talk you through it so you know my each move."

I feel the cold of the sanitizer and cotton ball. She does that a couple times and then the tube starts. It's more of a stinging full feeling. The moment it enter my bladder I tense up and then instant relief. She fills the balloon on the end to keep it in place and then cleans up in seconds. I am covered again and the bag is hanging from the side of my bed.

"That wasn't so bad." I look down to my bump and rub it in circles avoiding the monitor. The baby decides to kick at that moment and it makes everything better. We can get through the next few months.

Christian comes in a short while later looking tense until he looks my way and releases a breath he was holding. He is my superman. He gives his mom a huge hug and thanks her with a kiss on her cheek. She stands to leave and Christian takes her seat. She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I will be back later. Will you be up for any visitors? I know everyone will want to see you are okay in person?"

"That sounds nice. Maybe once they get rid of my catheter and I can see a little better. Please tell them all not to worry."

"That's going to take some convincing, but I'll do my best to keep them at bay until you are ready."

She takes her leave and it's just the family of three left. Christian rubs my stomach and begins talking to the little munchkin. "Baby Girl, you stay strong in there. You don't come out until you are big and strong. We love you so much and we can't wait to take you home and cuddle, but not too soon sweetie. Okay"

"I love you Christian, can you hold me for a while?"

"Sure baby, I don't want to get all tangled. Slide over slightly and slip in on this side and avoid your IV and the wires. I lean forward and to the left slightly. He slides in and wraps his arms around me. We are just content sitting here enjoying our time.

I must have fallen asleep. I wake with slowly and very hot. I'm not too sure why I have woken up until I feel the cramping again. I tap Christians arm and nudge him to wake up. I buzz the nurse once he starts waking, "Babe, can you move for a moment. I have a cramp and need to change positions." I finally open my eyes fully and can see a bit clearer.

A nurse and Dr. Greene come in. " Mrs. Grey how do you feel?"

"The cramping is starting again, but its more of a tight feeling. I can see better now though."

The nurse checks my catheter bag and the tubing. "Urine output looks good. Blood pressure has lowered to 138/90. Oxygen levels have come up." Thank god they can now remove my nasal cannula.

"Nurse Jess will remove your cannula."

Nurse Jess busies herself with that task while Dr. Greene continues to read over my chart while taking my temperature.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Ana, Please. I take I'll be here for quite some time so let's just be on a first name basis."

"Ok, Ana. You are right. We're going to keep here for the next week or so to be safe. We want to get your pressure down. Get it regulated and monitor the baby. In about 2 hours I will remove the catheter and we'll remove the baby monitor so you can sleep more comfortably."

"Thank you Dr. Greene." Jess removes my Cannula.

Both the Nurse and Doctor leave. "Christian, do you mind getting Taylor to bring my laptop, phone charger, a couple books, my white fuzzy slippers from the closet and maybe some comfy lounge clothes. And make sure it's okay with Dr. Greene if I don't wear the gown. I feel very exposed."

"I will get Gail to pack you a bag. And talk to Dr. Greene this evening. Is it alright if I text mom to come over around 6 this evening?"

"That sounds nice."

2 hours later=

Dr. Greene removed the catheter, removed the fetal monitor and got me up and moving. My eye sight is only slightly blurry so we walked the halls while my amazing husband arranged a large family suite for me. He insisted he was going to stay every night with me while I am here. I will be forcing him to go home some nights because these beds are not comfortable.

I walked up to my new room and was pleasantly surprised to see Gail in my new room. She brought everything I will need for the next few weeks until I can go home.

The best part is she brought me some comfy clothes. Christian helped me get into a nightgown and I was able to shower. I felt so much better.

I settled back into the bed, and within minutes I was hooked back up to the IV, and heart monitor.

Gail prepared some corn soup and fresh bread, and we all sat around visiting and eating. This room is so much more comfortable. My bed is on the left wall facing a TV and two chairs below it. A large bathroom is to the right of the door. Beside the Tv the room juts in and there is a little sitting area and a small table with chairs. The room is very open and not as clinical as most. The left wall still holds the code blue button, oxygen, and various valves. The windows on the wall near the bed are huge and run the length of the room. They have even brought in a cot in for Christian.

Gail leaves about an hour later when my whole family shows up. Grace and Carrick show up first with Mia. And Kate and Elliot stroll in shortly later. I get my hugs from everyone and conversation flows easily. Ray surprised me last. I guess he will be staying at Grace and Carrick's for a few days so he can visit me during the day while Christian is at work. Everyone is working out shifts to stay with me.

It's nearing 10pm, I am falling asleep while everyone is still visiting likes it any other family gathering. Everyone takes their leave.

"Get better and take care of my niece Steele. You are a badass strong bitch so get better and get home soon girlie. I'll see you later in the week. Love you." She rubs my belly and kisses my cheek.

"Sis, can I have a moment to talk to my niece." I just smile and nod my head to Elliot. "alright little missy. You behave yourself and keep those parents inline. Kick ass kid." Elliot gets a kick as he said that to her. His face lit up and he was so excited.

They both take their leave, and next is Mia. "Alright Ana, I know this will be boring. But I will come keep you company and we can do some online shopping. I'll bring lots of chick flicks to watch. Love you and my favorite niece. You really need to pick a name for her. Any ideas you guy? OMG I will come back with my top names to help you guys out.

"Okay Mia, I love you." She gives me a big hug and then gives Christian a big hug. I didn't even notice him by the door hugging and talking with everyone as they leave.

Carrick and Grace come over next. Carrick is always so taciturn, especially compared to Grace who was so caring and sweet. He was like a tall gentle giant. He came and gave me a hug first. "You take care of my granddaughter. I know this isn't how you wanted your pregnancy to go, but you need to keep her healthy. We love you. I will see you in a few days." I now have tears running down my face.

"Thank you Carrick. I love you guys too. Thank you for everything with Christian. I know he can be a bonehead sometimes, but you should be very proud of the son you raised. He has worked so hard. Even with little missy here throwing us a curve ball."

Grace comes and kisses my head. "Those hormones are you sending into overdrive, hey. I love you darling girl.(She places her hand on my abdomen and feels her granddaughter kick) I'll see you tomorrow. I will come visit everyday."

Ray is the last hugger left. He is another wall of an emotionless man. He kisses me head and gives me a squeeze and pulls away. "I was worried about you when Grace called to tell me what happened with you and the baby at their house. Taylor sent a driver and picked me up. I love you baby girl."

"Dad, please don't mention anything to mom. She doesn't need to know. She doesn't care anyway. I love you, daddy!"

Everyone has left and It's just us two cuddled in my bed watching some late night show. I am almost asleep and our daughter has finally settled down after this very long day. "I love you Christian. Thank you for staying with me." my tears start again.

"Baby, go to sleep. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." And that is how we fell asleep in the hospital bed.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER – 31 WEEKS**

Today the doctor agreed to let me go home at the insistence of my husband to have a home nurse to monitor my pressure. These two weeks have been so boring. My belly is growing and firming up. I have 9 weeks left until my due date, and I can't wait to meet my little girl.

Christian has barely left my side in the last two weeks. Every night he has stayed in my bed or on the cot and we have so much time to brainstorm names. Its narrowed down to Aliya, Olivia, August, and Presley. We have the middle name picked out for sure.

My newest symptoms are huge swollen feet and hands. Even on bed rest or just moving from the library to the theater and our bed they still swell up. The heartburn has been killer too. My nurse's name is Jess; we have grown pretty close. She has been staying in the guest bedroom and spending the days with boring old me. She is 30, he husband is overseas in the Navy for the next month. This job was perfect timing for her. She's hilarious too, she knows the best movie trivia so the times we spend in the theater she always knows the best movies to watch and knows all the facts. It makes for a very interesting day. She has Brown hair with blonde streaks styled in an inverted bob, about 5' 2".

The family is always around since the incident at Graces. They are the most loving family a girl could ask for.

I just hope these next weeks are smooth sailing and the little misses stays put until it's time!

AN: All these symptoms are severe symptoms of pre-eclampsia. Like I said in the last chapter author note I beef up the drama. Also I am describing my pregnancy symptoms by what my best friend experienced with her little girl that was born at the beginning of January. We went to a corn maze when she was early 6 months (26 Weeks) and she waddled through the corn maze.

Prepare for another time jump next chapter! This is coming to an end soon. Let me know what your votes are for the names. I am starting to get confused on stories I read so I thought I'd do a different name for the kids to change it up a bit.

I really appreciate everyone's support. I feel like I only write when I have shit that I am trying to escape from. Sometimes I really hate being in my 20's. I just want to skip this part and settle into a successful career, relationship and live HEA. Lol

Love you Guys!


End file.
